Some Nights
Some Nights by Fun will be featured in Back To McKinley, the first episode of Season One. It will be sung by the New Directions. Lyrics Ryder with New Directions: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Joe with New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand What do I stand for? (Joe with New Directions: Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Joe with New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ryder: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Joe with New Directions: Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Ryder and Joe: This is it, boys, this is war (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) What are we waiting for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (New Directions: Oh) Ryder and Gina: I was never one to believe the hype (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (New Directions: Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Kitty: That's alright Marley: That's alright Kitty: I found a Kitty and Marley: Martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Oh, who am I? Hmm Marley: Who am I? (Kitty: Mmm) Who am I? Joe: Well Gina with New Directions: Some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Ryder with New Directions: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (Joe with New Directions: I always win) Marley with New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Oh Ryder with New Directions: What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Joe: Most nights I don't know Marley: Oh come on! Joe: So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Marley: Oh my my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Marley: Oh my) Gina: When I see stars (Marley: Oh, come on!) When I see, When I see stars, (Marley: Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs (Marley: Oh my my) They sound like a swan (Marley: Oh my) Ryder: So come on! (Jake: Oh, come on!) (Kitty: Come on!) (Marley: Oh, come on!) Ryder and Joe: Well, that is it, guys, that is all (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (New Directions: Oh) Marley and Gina: This one is not for the folks at home (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (New Directions: Oh) Kitty: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephew's eyes Marley: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from... Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! Kitty: Oh! (Marley: Ah, yeah, ah!) Marley: Oh whoa! Joe with New Directions: Oh (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Kitty: Oh, whoa!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Haaaah!) Oh (Kitty: Haah) Oh (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Kitty: Oh!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Kitty: Aaaaah!) Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) Oh (Tina: Yeah!) Kitty and Gina: The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) I just had about you and me (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (New Directions: Oh) (Marley: Oh come on!) Joe: It's for the best you didn't listen (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) (Marley: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh) (Gina: Oh come on!) It's for the best you didn't listen (New Directions: Oh! Oh whoa!) (Gina: Oh!) It's for the best we get our distance (New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh) (Marley: Come on!) Ryder with New Directions: Oh New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh! Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Gina Garza Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde